Timebreaker/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] ---- Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette walks down the stairs to and sees her mother. ---- Sabine: Well? With or without? Marinette: Uh, with? Sabine: You're sure it's not better without? Marinette: Either way you look perfect mom. Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary. Tom: off-camera ''Marinette! Could you here a minute please? ''(Marinette runs over to him) Well? Marinette: Well what? Tom: My moustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one– Marinette: You look perfect dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing) Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off) Marinette: (chuckles) No problem dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors) Marinette: You're going to be late! Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you. Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki? Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun. Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles) ---- Scene: Restaurant. Marinette's parents sit down to eat. ---- (Tom notices someone and waves. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.) Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with? Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. (notices Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?. Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap. Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day. Alix: Well, it's only a birthday. Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestor many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it. Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone. Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things that meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time.'' (Alix gasps)'' Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades. Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings) Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting? Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool. Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it. ---- Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is on her room doing homework. ---- Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think! Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words! (Tikki giggles) (The phone rings) Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek! Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake! Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too! Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadero on 5 minutes, it's way too far! Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadero, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.) Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return) Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me. Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers on her) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead! Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh. Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing? Marinette: (laughs) Max: Let's review the official rules. 2 laps around the fountains approximately 500 yards. The first one over the lines declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited to make another dare for the rest of the school year. Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares! Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right! Nathanaël: No more dares! Max: On your marks, get set... Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh) Kim: Forfeiting already? Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will ya, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race. Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I got a... Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom! Alya: (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog! Max: On your marks, get set...GO! (Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on) Marinette: But... she asked you to hold it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.) Adrien: Need any help? Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing. Adrien: Uh? Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering on) Max: Last lap! Alya: Amazing at holding things? Marinette: (chatters) Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something? Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's! Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless. Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and gasps) (Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.) Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (Gasps) Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh... Alix: (Skates to the broken watch) Did you do this? Alya: I had to videotape the race, so I gave it to Marinette, but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it. Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom! Marinette: It was an accident! Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix. Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this. Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily) Marinette: Alix, wait! Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake? Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix) ---- Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. ---- Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves stick in air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! ---- Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Nadja Chamack is knocking at the door, but no one is there. ---- Waiter: Bon appetit. (Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings) Tom: It's Ms. Chamack. Hello? Yes, I... I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (Starts calling Marinette) ---- Scene: The Trocadero. ---- Marinette: Maybe we could fix it? Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed! Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was. Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away) Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. Hello, dad... (The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her) Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right. Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth. Tom: Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake. Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting! Tom: She was listening to music. (Timebreaker skates towards the students) Adrien: Run! (Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.) Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?! Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it! Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading? Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.) Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now! Sequence '' '''Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)' ' (Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.) Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker! Timebreaker: Please, help me up! I must stop, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.) Ladybug: Noooo! Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before herself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute. Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away) Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform! ''Sequence '' Adrien: Plagg, claws out! ''(Adrien turns into Cat Noir) ' ''(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals Mylène's energy) Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug! Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it? Timebreaker: Exactly! Ladybug: Don't let her touch you! Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late. Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy) Ladybug: Nooo! Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she? Ladybug: And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma! (Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.) Ivan: Ahhh! Timebreaker: Keep your hands to yourself! Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earring! (Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo! Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting. Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears! Ladybug: Go ahead and try! Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan! (Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.) Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we? Chloé: Whatcha got there? Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's! Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless. Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. Timebreaker: My watch! Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down! (Chloé breaks the watch) Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time! Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault! Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul! Ladybug: Everyone, get our of here! Don't let her touch you! Adrien: Time to transform. Marinette: Who are you? Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future. Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future! Marinette: Crazy! Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door! Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have... Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations? (The two Timebreakers meet each other) Ladybug: (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it! Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine. Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it! (They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.) Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden? Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain. Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time! Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it! Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you! Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker! (They start to fight.) Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us. Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them! (The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.) ---- Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her ---- Ms. Chamack: Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks. Tom: It's all good. Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh... Tikki: Mission accomplished. Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2! Sequence '' '''Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug) ---- Scene: Trocadero. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them. ---- Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir! Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two... Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together. Timebreaker 2: And get our watch! Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them! (The Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.) Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh! Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand? Ladybug 2: Thanks! Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades. Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground! Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground? Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven! Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them! Timebreaker 2: I'm down. Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time! (The Timebreakers skate away) Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas? Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy you some time. (Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign) Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Ladybug 2: Of course! Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the wall) Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug) Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past! (Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.) Timebreaker: We're going too fast! We can't stop! (The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp) Timebreakers: Waahhhhh! Ladybug: Now! (The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off) Ladybugs: (they break the skates) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.) Alix: Huh? Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (Gives Alix the watch) Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad. Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know. Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug. Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around. Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (Swings away) Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time. Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha! ---- Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner. ---- Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary? Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call. Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting. Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music! Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time. Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks) (Marinette and her parents share a big hug.) ---- '''''THE END. ---- Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts